


Obsession

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Poetry, Sifki Week, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Written for Sifki Week on <a href="http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> (prompt: childhood)</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Sifki Week on[Tumblr](http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com) (prompt: childhood)_

I remember you running through knee-deep grass,  
Shouting and screaming and laughing  
Loudly.  
Your face dirty with dried mud,  
Which later would turn into clotted blood.

You weren’t delicate or gentle,  
But rude and rough and boisterous  
Like a boy.  
Instead of jewels, dresses and flowers,  
You liked horses, swords and armours.

She’s stubborn, they said. A silly child.  
But that will pass. She will grow up  
Very soon.  
She is strong, I thought, so strong.  
So brave and dangerously resolute.

Hidden behind some bush or tree  
I spent hours in the shadows, watching you  
Secretly  
When you were training and fighting  
And riding swiftly through the woods.

I started following you everywhere,  
And you, you never noticed me.  
Of course.  
I was used to being a shadow,  
Dark and silent and invisible to bright eyes.

Over the centuries you became an obsession,  
Haunting, fascinating and irritating  
At once.  
You would follow me in my dreams,  
Captivating and poisoning my mind.

Time passed. Did you notice me?  
A fierce look, an arrogant gaze, and sometimes  
A smile.  
Threatening and contemptuous and yet somehow  
Curious. A promise, maybe?

Let me taste your destructive smile  
And suck from it every drip of that poison,  
Eagerly,  
And feel how it flows through my veins,  
Killing me slowly and deliciously.


End file.
